Night's Companion
by SwiftFlight9991
Summary: This is a one shot between Nyx and a random OC. I hope you enjoy T for swears, cover your ears.


Hello everyone! This is just a quick little ficlet I wrote because I like Nyx and she deserves happiness. So fuck you. Oh, and please enjoy.

* * *

Nexus couldn't remember the last time he had rested...

Being a Demigod of unusual parentage, he didn't have the chance to sleep much anymore. Too many Gods, Goddesses and monsters trying to sink their claws into him.

So far, he had resisted the offers of each, from the most wealthy of rewards to the sultriest temptations, he had stayed true to himself and lived peacefully enough.

But there was one Goddess in particular, more a Primordial than mere Goddess, that sought his power relentlessly.

His potential as the son of the Ancient titaness Rhea had garnered the undivided attention of Nyx herself. A fucking Primordial.

Being a 19 year old living in New York was hard enough, and tutoring as the sword-master for Camp Half-Blood during the summer? Brutal(but enjoyable, he admitted to himself).

He didn't need the constant offer of eternal companionship from the gods damned Goddess of Night. But he had it.

Nexus groaned tiredly to himself as the elevator descended from Olympus, whisking him further and further down the Empire State Building.

"Gods above I need some decent sleep," he yawned out, rubbing the shadowy bags under his eyes.

"Perhaps you need more than sleep, my dear Hero," whispered a soft, wispy voice in his head. It flowed over his ears like silk and settled over his mind like a shroud, conjuring the image of a woman, black as night and wearing a dress of pure void. Her hair rippled like darkened clouds embroidered with stars. Her eyes shone like silver-encrusted black holes.

Utterly beautiful.

Nexus shook his head savagely, forcefully willing away the image as the elevator *dinged* on the ground floor.

It was her fault he wasn't getting any sleep. Every night she tortured him with visions of her body, allowing him sole permission to the sacred sight of her True form without consequence.

It was maddening, and he felt his control slip away with every honeyed word from her invisible lips. Every crystal clear picture of perfection in his mind.

"If you'd only become mine," She would say, "I would unlock your true potential and give you everything you could ever want."

Such sincerity and want unlike any he had ever heard in another's voice seeped into his soul with every intake of breath.

He needed to sleep.

The trip back to camp was entirely too long, minutes stretching to hours in his desperation for his bed.

When he finally collapsed onto his mattress, clothes left on in his exhaustion, Nexus couldn't help but foolishly hope that maybe just this once, Nyx would leave him to his normal dreams.

She didn't.

They lay together, adrift in the void, Nexus' body brought to rest in Nyx's loving embrace, his head upon her chest. One gentle hand stroked his wild brunette hair, the other trailing graceful designs upon his back.

She smelled of the night, of fresh air and sickly sweet flowers. It was intoxicating, and in his dreams he felt more rested than he ever had awake.

"My dear Hero," she cooed at his ear upturned ear, "do you not feel how complete you are with me? How blissful it is to share an embrace with the night?"

Nexus could only nod, too content in her presence to resist.

Her giggle was melodic and echoing, carrying traces of unbidden joy and profound sorrow.

It made a tear fall unbidden down Nexus' cheek, down onto the supple velvety black skin of the Primordial who held him. With a sigh of longing, Nyx kissed the origin of his cheek where the tear had fallen, pulling him closer still against her body.

She rested her chin on the crown of his head, continuing to coo and whisper sweet nothings at him in her attempts to persuade him.

Nexus hated that she didn't just try to seduce him. Other goddesses had, only to be rebuffed coolly and without hesitation. But not Nyx.

She knew Nexus' deepest desires, his most earnest longings.

A tender, endlessly loving companion whose warmth was only for him. And she would happily give that to him, and he knew it.

"I have to wake up soon," Nexus choked out, his voice breaking at the prospect of leaving such a paradise.

Nyx made a mournful sound that reverberated throughout both of their bodies, and the instinctual desire to lie their together in her arms almost suffocated him.

"The Gods will notice." Nyx scoffs bitterly at that, clenching her arms around Nexus.

"The Gods do not control you, nor me. Damn their insufferable arrogance to think they govern your life." Even in her rage, Nyx spoke softly as the wind in his presence.

"They may not be fair, but they are cruel. They have started wars for far less," I reason. It wasn't a lie, nor an excuse. The Gods could be vain, hypocritical entities of pure malice when provoked. Nexus did not wish another war with Nyx as the cause.

"The Gods have forgotten, then. I am Nyx, Primordial Goddess of Night, and they do not frighten me." Nexus cannot hell but to smile softly at her certainty, of which he knew she was justified. The Gods and Goddesses combined were not a match for the Primordials.

But they were more than a match for Nexus, and his friends in Camp Half-Blood.

The feud between Nyx and the Gods ran centuries deep, as ancient as the world itself. Nexus was under no illusion of how far the Gods would go if Nyx was involved.

"Stay with me, my beloved Hero," Nyx pleaded, her eyes pouring tears of cloudy blue nebulas that swirled down her ebony cheeks. "Do not leave me in my void alone."

Nexus went slack in her arms, his will finally breaking under the affection and care that had been nurtured out of him for this lonely Primordial Goddess.

"I am here, Nyx," Nexus breathed out, looking up meaningfully into her lightless eyes. "I am yours." With this oath, he leaned forward to capture her black crescent lips in a tender cares with his own.

There they entwined, floating in eternity as they poured every ounce of feeling into their soul melding kiss.

Following that night, it seemed as though Nexus had disappeared off the face of the Earth. The Campers searches endlessly for years, beseeching the help of the Gods themselves to find him.

It was a fruitless effort. None would ever discover the Primordial of Night and her Immortal lover Nexus, minor god of the Moon.

Nyx now spends endless lifetimes with her beloved Nexus, watching over the denizens of the void and night under her benevolent guidance.


End file.
